


Percy in Trouble

by Scarlet_Rose812



Series: Kinktober 2018 [14]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Come Inflation, Eggs, Inflation, M/M, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Tentacles, distention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Rose812/pseuds/Scarlet_Rose812
Summary: Percy swims in an unfamiliar part of the shore and gets a surprise.





	Percy in Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> for day 14 of kinktober 2018 (really late, I know) prompt was Tentacles and distention so I did that.

Percy had gone on a swim in the early morning to explore the parts of the shore he hadn’t had time to look at before. He swam into a large cave, dimly lit by bioluminescent algae. He felt something brush against his shin, not thinking much about it, fishes often were around the son of Poseidon. The thing suddenly wrapped around his leg an dragged him deeper into the cave. 

It slowly wrapped around his waist and arms as well, holding him completely still. Percy blushed and struggled against the creature as it pulled down his swim shorts. He gasped as a small tentacle wrapped around his cock. It pulsed in slow movement, making it harden quickly. After it got his cock fully hard, it wrapped tightly around the base, making Percy moan.

More tentacles rubbed over his body, leaving behind trails of slime. Percy’s skin felt tingly where the tentacles touched him. One of the smaller tentacles rubbed against his hole, slowly circling it, teasing him. It started pushing in slowly, making Percy moan loudly, fighting against his bonds more. 

Suddenly it pushed in deep, slowly settling deep inside Percy’s guts. Percy gasped and squirmed, feeling hotter and hotter from the slime the creature oozed out inside him. Its thrusts quickened. Making him arch his back and tremble, letting out small moans and whines. As the tentacle pushed deeper Percy could feel it stretching his stomach, the shape prominent even from the outside.

Soon the creature filled it with cum, making is stomach bulge slightly, and Percy came right after. he finally thought it was over, that the creature would let him go. 

Alas, nothing ever goes how a demigod wants it. He could feel something hard pressing against his rim. As soon as it got pushed in, he could feel the round shape. It was an egg. Percy renewed his efforts in getting away. When it settled deep in his stomach, he could feel another pushing in, then another, and another. 

He lost track of time between the numerous orgasms and eggs. Percy barely noticed when the creature pulled out and held him in its tentacles, passed out from the exertion. When he finally came to, he heard someone shouting for him, he opened his eyes and could see the dark sky and someone running towards him. He tried sitting up but a sharp pain in his stomach stopped him. He looked down to see his stomach the size of a beachball, skin stretched tight as a drum.


End file.
